This Character is the Worst!
by KoopalingFan
Summary: In order to avoid spending the rest of a rainy Sunday afternoon in the mansion, Pit gathers Dark Pit and Falcon as they all choose to watch a video entitled "Top 10 Worst Overall Super Smash Bros. Characters". Who is it? What will they say? Do they agree? What will Pit and Dark Pit argue about?


This Character is the Worst!

 **I feel like I need to make a Smash oneshot every once in a while. This one in particular was inspired by a couple videos I saw last night on YouTube about how good or poor some of the Smashers were in the series' history just out of curiosity. I liked both of them. Even though I like all of the fighters in general (except for Wario because he's disgusting), I gotta admit that there were some legitimate points that the YouTuber had to make. If you're that interested in seeing it yourself, give me a PM.**

 **Now, I know that tiers aren't everything, to which they clearly aren't, it doesn't mean that they're all perfect. For example, imagine fighting Brawl's Meta Knight with Brawl's Ganondorf... yeah. (By the way, the video only covered up to Smash 4 since Ultimate wasn't released at the time, so mentions of that game might be limited. This whole fic is going to reflect upon everything I just discussed, with my own thoughts on a couple of the characters from Ultimate. I do apologize right now if some of you are kinda confused of what I'm trying to say, but hopefully as you read this oneshot that was conveniently released on New Year's Day, you get some type of idea of what I'm tryna get at. Hope you enjoy! ;-)**

 **~KF**

* * *

It was a Sunday, yet rainy afternoon in the Smash Mansion. Brawl veteran Pit was completely bored out of his mind. He did not prefer rainy days over sunny days, so he was already at a disadvantage. To add insult to injury though, it was already Sunday, which meant that there were no fights that were scheduled for anyone. Sure, it could mean that it could have been time for Pit to simply spend the day interacting with his fellow fighters. It would actually be very beneficial for him, since the fifth era of Smash recently began only a few weeks prior. However, not many people were free at the moment due to them running errands including the following: shopping, Smash interviews, Smash fan-sign events, photoshoots, etc.

Pit knew his options were rather limited, and given his upbeat personality, it was unlikely that he was planning on letting patience getting the better of him and do nothing for the rest of the day. He had to something and fast.

At that moment, he was stuck in his room with a finger beneath his chin, sitting on the king size, white bed, which of course represented the color of his wings. The angel himself was going through his mental list of people that would be likely to spend some friendly time with him that happened to be not busy at the moment. Unfortunately, he had to cross out many of them due to reasons previously stated. Yet, there were quite a few he would considering on spending the rest of the day with, with his first option being...

...Dark Pit 'Pitoo' of all people.

Obviously given the fact that these two obviously did not have the same personality, as well as their history prior to the 'Sm4sh' era, if one could infer, Dark Pit would initially be hesitant at the idea. He never paid it any mind if the two were simply sharing a couple of conversations with one another, but in this case scenario, he or she would assume that it would not take much of the black-winged angel to be annoyed with his doppelganger.

Nevertheless, it was either that, or Pit would be bored for the rest of the day. And a day with Pit being bored meant a day without fun. Besides, in his mind, he figured that it was possible for the two to have a friendly relationship, anyway, and he could have listed all sorts of examples if he wanted to.

Using his XPhone Z, he managed to contact 'Pitoo' in a matter of seconds.

-/-

 _ **KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

"It's open!"

Immediately after opening the door, Dark Pit came in already glaring at Pit with folded arms.

"Look, like I said, the only reason to why I'm here is so that you can not continue to ask me all day. I could have blocked your number, but then you would probably perform a search party just to get on my nerves."

"Aw, come on! It's not that big of a deal, Pitoo. I will not just sit here for the rest of the day since we don't have any matches scheduled! We gotta do _something_!" Pit defended himself. "Now, lemme get to the video. Douglas should be here any minute."

"Turn around."

He immediately did just that, but not without being surprised and jumping right into Dark Pit's arms before being promptly dropped on the floor thanks to his doppelganger's eyebrow raising look.

"Don't scare me like that!" Pit said with a small glare at Falcon, gradually getting himself up off the floor.

"What video are we watching?" The F-Zero racer asked ignoring his statement.

"I found some video called 'The Top 10 Worst Overall Super Smash Brothers Characters'." Pit announced. "At first, I thought in particular that the SmashTuber was referring to Ultimate already, but I've realized not only that he meant for the series as a whole, since it had the word 'overall' in the title, but the fact that judging by the date it was posted, Ultimate wasn't even thought of at the time. It was posted on December 30, 2016."

"Oh?" Falcon raised an eyebrow behind his helmet. "This should be interesting. It's safe to say that none of us would be in the top ten, right? You two did okay in Brawl and Smash 4 and I didn't think I was _that_ bad. My worst era was Brawl, but other than that, I'm proud to say that I did pretty good throughout all the years."

"I was always considered average." Pit nervously laughed a little, scratching the back of his head. He was already in his chair staring at computer screen in the search results on SmashTube. "But it definitely could have been considered worst, right?"

"No." Dark Pit shook his head. "The worst part was the fact that we now share the exact same spot in the Sm4sh tier list. And I've worked my butt off for all the tournaments. I even made the top eight at one point."

"When will you get over that?" Pit sighed.

"Never."

"Aw, come on. It's not _that_ bad."

"Let's just look at the video." Captain Falcon suggested.

With that being said, Pit clicked on the link, and he made sure he clicked on 'full screen' to get the 'full video experience' as he called it. After going through at least a minute or so, the countdown started from number ten, with the Smasher being Mr. Game & Watch from Melee of all people.

"Oh, really?" Pit raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't in Melee, so I don't know what went on with him at the time."

"I have." Captain Falcon said. "He wasn't the best, but he wasn't terrible, either. We can't forget the iconic '9' move. But, there was a certain problem that's kind of a big deal in this series."

"And that is?" Dark Pit questioned.

"Shielding." With both angels simply staring back in response, he continued. "Yeah. Of course, it was not like Mr. Game & Watch couldn't shield at all, but it was the fact that his shield was so poor, it didn't even cover his entire body."

"...Oh." Pit said.

"Yeah, it's one of the big reasons to why he was not high on the tier list."

 _"Number nine is Pichu from Melee."_

"...Self-explanatory." Captain Falcon stared and watched. "He was way worse in Melee, but he has gotten a bit better, now. I don't expect him to be near the bottom of the first tier list this era this time."

 _"Number eight is going to be Jigglypuff from Smash 4. Aw, Jigglypuff. You really need to take a bath, my friend, because Nintendo did you **so** dirty."_

"...Okay, that is kinda funny but at the same time, it's not." Pit cocked his head to the side. "I heard she used to be really good in Melee, but ever since Brawl, it's like she's fallen from grace or something. Hard."

 _"In Smash 4, it is not even guaranteed that 'rest' will kill. In Melee, although the move can kill at zero, it was super hard to hit, which was understandable. In Smash 4, not only is it hard to land, but it's risky to even use it to kill."_

Just then, Young Link walked in.

"Hi, Young Link!" Pit greeted happily. "What'cha doin' here?"

"I was walking around trying to past the time since I'm bored, so I decided to come in here since your door was opened."

That was when the he glanced at Dark Pit was the face that read 'I told you so', to which the black-winged angel simply rolled his eyes, expressing that he did not care what he thought.

"Guys, apparently number seven is Zelda from Smash four." Captain Falcon was the only fighter that was paying attention to the video at that point.

"Oh, really?" Pit turned around to face it himself. "Not surprised, but really?"

 _"She never really had much going for her in Smash; she has never even been **close** to a high tier character. She is probably the worst character in Smash four, not counting the Mii Swordfighter."_

"Well..." Douglas thought out loud. "She was slow, her knight move was not always reliable, her main projectile could be avoidable at times, and I don't think she had that many combos for herself."

"Yeah, I really felt bad for her." Pit sighed thinking of her. "She never had it easy, had she?"

"All she has to do is practice harder." Dark Pit blinked. "If she really wants to get better, maybe she should start off with learning how to run. I don't know how she would do when the tournaments start, but she'd better do all she can."

"Easier said then done." Pit said. "For some people, it's really hard to improve themselves. Remember when Link finally got a break in the fourth era? I don't think he's on this list in particular, but I do think that if he was near the bottom one more time, he probably would have been here somewhere."

"He's right." Young Link nodded. "You see, back in the day, we all knew that at the time, Melee was very fast paced. Obviously it was the most fast paced in the series. Zelda simply couldn't keep up with it."

 _"Number six is Roy from Melee. Despite all of his moves being the exact same as Marth's, Roy causes more damage with the base of his sword. Unfortunately, that is the problem."_

"Doesn't Lucina do the most damage in the middle of her sword?" Pit asked.

"She does, so I guess she's more likely to do full damage than Roy's, since his sweetspot was at the very end at the time." Young Link replied. "I heard he wasn't as bad when he got in the Smash 4 era, but I've heard he still wasn't the best either."

Numbers five and four ended up being the Miiswordfighter and Bowser from Melee respectively, however when the video got to number three, it shocked literally everyone in the room.

"Zelda?" Young Link blinked. "...Again?"

 _"Zelda is the only character that is going to be on this list twice, and that is for a very good reason. I've already talked about Smash 4, but her worst era was Brawl. Because of Brawl's slower speed, one would think that it could work perfectly for a character like Zelda. But unfortunately, it's **still** the opposite which is very sad."_

"That's what I'm talking about." Dark Pit said. "She just needs to get it together."

"Are you gonna forget everything me and Young Link just said?" Pit glared with annoyance.

"But what the SmashTuber just said proves my point. Zelda really needs to make sure things go her way this time, because she's doing something wrong. Although, this time, I can even say that her down special is a bit more reliable to use. Maybe she get lucky like Link did."

"I can just imagine how Zelda feels..." Falcon said. "She's one of the most iconic princesses of all time and she seems to never catch a break when it comes to tournaments it seems."

"At least she wasn't you know who." Young Link glanced at the bright side. "Anyone catch my drift?"

"Huh?" Pit at first was slightly confounded, but then he got the point. He expressed it with a slight grin. "Oh, haha. I see where you're coming from."

"I was getting ready to say that you cannot take a hint."

"Leave me alone, Pitoo!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"It's cool!"

"No it's not!"

"It is too!"

"What's also 'not cool' is you still having the urge to eat ice cream off the floor!"

"Guys, can we get back on topic? The video is almost over." Falcon said with a sigh, keeping his eyes on the screen. "...Wait a minute... Kirby? ...Oh... right..."

 _"Oh, Kirby. How wrong Nintendo did you in Melee... You went from being one of the best characters in the original game to being the very worst character in the next game. You were even worse than both Pichu and Bowser, and that's sad."_

"...Oh yeah, I forgot." Pit recalled. "People have come up to me during the Brawl era and said that Melee was his worst. I heard he completely fell apart."

"I was only with him once before this era happened due to obvious reasons." Young Link added with a lifted finger. "To this day, no one, including Kirby, knows for sure what went wrong, which was very sad."

"I was with him since the beginning." Captain Falcon spoke again. "He was behind Pikachu as the best character during the first era, but during Melee, he was so bad, he was actually depressed at one point. Fortunately, during the Brawl era, he picked himself up. Meta Knight and Dedede both came into the mansion to become part of the Smash Brotherhood and they really motivated him to do well. He may not be the best as he was in the beginning, but it was just enough for not only Kirby to do better in tournaments, but to at least having some fans to finally play as him again."

 _"Number one is Ganondorf from Brawl. Where do I even begin?"_

All of a sudden, all four pairs of eyes promptly shifted to Pit's computer screen.

 _"Let's see... He is the slowest character in the entire game. His recovery stinks and is almost impossible to kill anyone. His forward aerial can't kill anymore. His down special no longer granted him an extra jump. His grab range is absolutely atrocious, and he has no projectile. Does all this make Ganondorf of all people sound like a good character to use?"_

"...Um..." said Pit.

 _"Yeah, that's what I thought."_

Captain Falcon began snickering.

"What's funny?" Young Link asked.

"That's what he gets from playing copycat. But anyway, it seems that the video is over, now. He's telling us to like and subscribe now." He promptly changed subjects as he clicked out of the video. "So... we've killed about fifteen minutes... Now, what?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Floor ice cream?"

* * *

 **Yes, Pit. You liking floor ice cream in Kid Icarus: Uprising will always be something to remember.**

 **But anyways, hopefully you guys understand where I'm coming from. Are you aware of some of these characters not being good? Do you main at least one of these? What are your overall thoughts?**

 **Anyway, I have an announcement to make. I've officially made a new forum simply entitled "Super Smash Brothers Ultimate: The Forum". You already know what it's going to be about. We can talk about the game and the series as a whole, roleplay, discuss fanfics in this fandom, and more. Check it out if you wanna and happy new year!**


End file.
